Lagrimas De Un Ninja
by djesus
Summary: Al borde de la muerte el ninja numero 1 de konoha,dos kunoichis hacen manifiesto sus sentimientos,cual sera la decision de este,acabara la guerra sin sufrimiento y sen y lean esta historia podria ser NaruSaku o NaruHina y no se descarta el NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfiction espero que lo disfruten. este capitulo me fue inspirado por leer el manga y el capítulo 662.

Declaimer: Si fuera Masashi Kishimoto y Naruto fuera mío ya habría cambiado algunas cosas, como poner a pelear a Sakura, Hinata, Yamato y muchos otros. Eso si, los OCs de esta historia si son míos.

Nota personal: soy un fanático de los animes de comedia y acción.

Lagrimas de un Ninja

CAP 1:

¿Habrá acabado la guerra? ¿Porque todo esta oscuro? ¿Porque me enamore de Sakura? ¿Que vio en mi Hinata? ¿Porque ero senin dijo querer tener el byakugan? ¿Qué uso le daría? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Eran preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza, por mi mente, algunas importantes y otras triviales, entonces sentí escuchar a alguien llorar y pronunciar las siguientes palabras "No Mueras Naruto"

Inmediatamente empiezo a recordar lo que momentos previos sucedió y me doy cuenta que estoy muriendo, soy un chinchuriki y como tal se muy bien que al no tener a kurama a mi lado, estoy destinado a morir, aun en estos momentos escucho esas palabras que se intensifican y repiten, llegan a mi con mas fuerza, una y otra vez.

No…..Mueras…Na..ru..to! No…..Mueras…Na..ru..to! No…..Mueras…Na..ru..to!

Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, adormecido y pesado, en ese instante intente saber de quien era esa voz, lentamente comienzo con mucho esfuerzo a levantar mis parpados, la luz opaca momentáneamente mi visión, entonces siento como lagrimas que no son mías van cayendo a mi rostro.

Frente a mí se encontraba una figura femenina,de cabello corto y rosado,grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que era sakura, la compañera de equipo, amiga y primer amor de mi vida, noto entonces que es ella la que impide que no deje este mundo

Sakura: No…..Mueras…Na..ru..to! Na..ru..to! Resiste…Na..ru..to!

Quiero decirle que no llore, que no se preocupe,mentirle y decirle que todo estara bien, que sonría, pero no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, entonces en un susurro trato de llamarla por su nombre.

Naruto: Sssak…..ku….ra-chan.

Me percato que sakura me observa y sonríe, aun llorando trata de sonreír y eso a mí me hace muy feliz,por verla siempre con esa sonrisa en su rostro,trate de hacer muchas cosas,algunas mas estupidas que otras, a mi mente entonces llega el recuerdo de la promesa de por vida que hice alguna vez a sakura-chan,el de traer de vuelta a sasuke uchiha, el era mi amigo y compañero de equipo,pero tambien era mi rival.

El era el ultimo de de su clan y lo unico que buscaba era venganza y para ello tubo que dejar konoha y ser un ninja renegado,cuantas veces la vi llorar junto a su amiga Ino Yamanaka,cuantas veces las vi rezar e implorar al viento que el eschuche sus ruegos y ella y las personas que lo estiman debia cumplir con mi palabra,pues ese era mi camino ninja.

Quizas...Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 sakura pensamientos

Hola:

Que tal,este es mi primer fanfiction espero que lo disfruten. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 663 disculpen si actualizo este fic los lunes,pero la razon son los estudios el manga y los animes.

Recuerden que solo seguire sacando capitulos si dejan sus REVIEWS,sus comentarios y criticas me ayudaran a decir mas les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.

Lagrimas de un Ninja

CAP 2:

flashback de Sakura

El chacra del kyubi está desapareciendo

Presiento que algo anda mal entonces le tomo el pulso y acerco un oido a su pecho

Su corazón no está latiendo

No hay sonido...

No hay pulso...

Sakura:esto no puede estar pasando

Sakura:¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?¿Por qué?

Gaara:la observa

Sakura:porque...mi ninjutsu medico no está funcionando

Gaara:eso se debe a que el kyubi fue retirado de su interior

-En ese momento sentí que mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo, sentí que mi corazón aceleraba cada vez mas,sentí que ya no sentía,sentía que ya no lo vería mas.

-Dentro de mi no lo puedo creer,el heroe de Konoha, la persona mas alegre y llena de vida,estaba muriendo frente a mi.

-El estaba muriendo,sabia perfectamente que le sucedia a un jinchuriki al estraerle su bijuu,anteriormente lo vi cuando fuimos a rescatar a gaara.

Gaara:el maldito de madara lo hizo

Gaara:pero aun existe una manera de salvarlo...

Las palabras de gaara me sacan del momentaneo shock mental

-Tengo que hacer lo necesario para mantenerte con vida naruto

Gaara:esa es la razon por la que debemos llegar a ese lugar lo mas rapido posible

Sakura interna:por eso le pidio la nube voladora a goku...jejejje

Sakura:donde?

Gaara:donde se encuentra el cuarto hokage-namikaze minato

Entonces el joven kazekage me comienza a relatar velozmente lo que le pidio kurama-el kyubi

Gaara:el kyubi me dijo todo eso

Gaara:no se otra forma para salvar a naruto!

Entonces comprendo que la otra mitad sellada en minato es la unica forma de salvar a naruto

Sakura: cuanto nos falta para llegar

Gaara: aun unos cuantos kilómetros

-Siento como el corazón de naruto se queda quieto de apoco y deja de respirar,entonces con el poco chakra que me queda,hago una incisión en su cuerpo.

Sakura:mientras yo este aqui no dejare que mueras asi de sencillo

-Introduzco mi mano para bombear directamente su corazón,le aplico RCP sin des concentrarme y apartar la mirada de lo que hago.

-Ese ridiculo sueño tuyo...

Si ridiculo,esa es la palabra ,dando siempre todo de si para poder no se porque quieres ser hokage si ya eres respetado y admirado por toda la aldea.

Si ridiculo,ridiculo es que sufras para conseguir ese sueño,y que ahora te devatas entre la vida y la muerte.

Si ridiculo,Admirable a la vez,naruto se que nunca te das por vencido y quiero que esta no sea la primera vez que lo hagas.

Pasa el tiempo,segundo tras segundo mi mente y alma empiezan a divagar en los recuerdos.

Naruto:soy el super ninja de elite naruto uzumaki y algun dia !sere hokage! recuérdenlo

Naruto:sere hokage

Naruto:y superare a mis predecesores

Trato de sonreir al pensar que tan feliz seria naruto al saber que nuestros labios estan juntos,trato de pensar que cara pondria al saber que la confesion que le hice no fue del todo mentira.

Pero aun asi no puedo sonreir y un mas triste me siento.

Entonces esa tristesa inunda mi ser,ya no lo puedo soportar.

Nooooooooooo... no quiero llorar pero las lagrimas enpiezan a fluir de mis ojos.

QUIZAS...CONTINUARA

ESPERO:

dejen sus review,comentarios,etc.

creo que el siguiente capitulo le tocara a hinata, no se olviden que esta historia trata de los 4.a mas comentarios mas vemos


End file.
